La Calidez del Corazón
by LucasElric
Summary: Hipo emprende una aventura lejos de Berk y tras largos años regresa para reunirse con su linda rubia, pasen y lean...y comenten de paso.
1. La Calidez del Corazón

**.::.**

Como está de moda la película de _Como Entrenar a Tú Dragón 2_, y realmente me gustó mucho la segunda parte (la recomiendo mucho), hice este fic por pura diversión, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias.

* * *

**HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Paramount Pictures & DreamWorks Animations SKG**

**LA CALIDEZ DEL CORAZÓN**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

Después de que Hipo con su astucia o ingenio llámenlo como quieran, ah y chimuelo vencieran al mítico dragón "La Muerte Roja", una nueva era en Berk comenzó y los dragones convivían con los vikingos ahora o por lo menos en Berk, la cuestión era que a tan solo unos meses de que Hipo hubiera terminado su gran aventura le llegaron rumores sobre una misteriosa isla en los confines de la tierra, los navegantes de paso le contaban que habían visto en una isla a otros dragones como el suyo y es que Hipo aún no había hallado a otro furia nocturna a parte de su amigo chimuelo, llego a pensar que él era el último de su especie, tras unos meses de estarlo pensando decidió que emprendería un viaje a esas lejanas tierras, también lo hacía por sus ganas de conocer nuevos lugares, esa idea no fue bien recibida por su padre y mucho menos por sus amigos en especial por "ella", Hipo la quería pero no sabía que era lo que "ella" sentía al respecto de él, cuando le comento a sus amigos que se iría de Berk por un tiempo ellos lo entendieron hasta cierto punto, pero Astrid quien había comenzado a sentir algo por Hipo actuó infantilmente y se mantuvo indiferente ante su partida, Hipo partió en invierno de ese mismo año junto a chimuelo, su padre Estoico solo le deseo buen viaje y que regresara pronto, casi en seguida de la partida de Hipo en más de una ocasión Astrid quiso salir en su búsqueda y en más de una ocasión sus amigos la retenían, en más de una ocasión lloro sola en las noches en su habitación cuando nadie la veía, así pasaron siete años…

Astrid en todos estos años se había hecho una rutina, se levantaba temprano desayunaba algo y enseguida se iba a los muelles junto a su dragón "tormenta", ahí se ponía a pescar algo para darle mientras escuchaba las historias de los viajeros de paso, en alguna u otra ocasión escuchaba de un dragón negro y un chico que lo montaba, después se pasaba toda la mañana entrenando artes de combate, a medio día iba a casa para ayudar a su mama con las labores y después de comer paseaba por la aldea ayudando a cualquier aldeano que le llamase, por las tardes iba a un risco que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de la isla, el risco en si no era muy diferente a los demás, tenía forma de una torre irregular en su base superior tenia algunos árboles y césped rodeado por flores, era un lugar estupendo para un picnic o para ver la puesta de sol, Astrid iba ahí todos los días antes del ocaso, tenía la esperanza de que algún día vería por el horizonte la silueta de "él" montado en su dragón.

Era una tarde de otoño en Berk y Astrid había hecho lo de siempre, en la plazuela de la aldea se encontraba Patán junto al jefe de la aldea.

—Patán, te lo digo por última vez, no pondré una estatua en tu honor—decía ya cansado Estoico.

En eso una señora se acercó a los dos.

—Patán, disculpa— dijo la señora llamando la atención de los dos— ¿Sabes dónde está Astrid?

Estoico miro a Patán quien a su vez miro el horizonte apuntando el risco que a lo lejos se veía.

—Donde siempre está a ésta hora, en ese risco-dijo Patan señalándolo.

La señora dio un suspiro.

—Esa niña, ¿Por qué siempre va ahí? —se preguntó en voz alta la madre.

—Para esperarlo, tiene el anhelo de verlo venir por el horizonte algún día — dijo Patapez llegando con los presentes acompañado de un nuevo libro, Estoico miro el risco lejano.

—Hace ya siete años, como corre el tiempo —dijo de manera melancólica Estoico, la madre de Astrid soltó otro suspiro mirando el mismo risco.

—Sí, desde entonces siempre va ahí por lo que veo, no creí que se enamoraría de esa manera-dijo la madre.

Patapez también estaba fascinado con la actitud de Astrid, era su amiga y le sorprendía que siempre estuviera al final de cada día allí esperándolo.

—Hipo tiene suerte de que se allá fijado en el — dijo Patapez, Estoico y la madre asintieron.

—Estoico ¿Cuándo piensa volver tú hijo? —pregunto la madre.

En más de una ocasión los aldeanos le habían preguntado por el regreso de Hipo, pero Estoico siempre respondía lo mismo "regresara, cuando tenga que hacerlo".

—No lo sé, espero que pronto —dijo Estoico poniéndose melancólico.

—Bueno, cuando regrese, díganle que vaya a casa —dijo la madre caminando.

—Así lo hare señora, descuide — respondió Patapez.

Estoico dejo a Patapez junto a Patán ahí en la plazuela y se dirigió a su propia casa.

En el risco, estaba la rubia de ojos azules reclinada sobre su dragón de nombre tormenta, en su mano tenía la vieja pluma que usaba Hipo para dibujar.

—Vuelve, te estoy esperando-susurro la chica mirando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

Al día siguiente en Berk todo había pasado normal a excepción de que los aldeanos estaban preparando todo para la fiesta anual del pueblo, esa noche estaban arreglando todo, habían colocado adornos vikingos y de estilo de dragones en toda la aldea y en el centro habían colocado una especie de altar de fuego que encenderían esa noche y que se supone deberían mantener encendido hasta el día del festival que se llevaría a cabo.

Astrid junto a sus amigos estaban en una de las islas cercanas a Berk, estaban recolectando algunas cosas para el festival.

—Bien, pongan el entusiasmo chicos, mañana será el festival y tiene que dar todo bien —dijo el carismático herrero de una mano y un pie.

La gente reía ante sus bromas de imitación de Estoico, este último estaba en el recinto principal arreglando asuntos.

La noche había caído ya y Astrid y sus amigos estaban en camino a Berk cuando sucedió, alguien montado en un dragón iba a una velocidad increíble en la misma dirección, ellos iban tranquilamente montados en sus dragones.

—Te lo digo Patapez, si hicieras un poco más de ejercicio estarías así—se alababa Patán de los músculos en los brazos que tenía, Brutilda y Brutacio los mellizos se reían, Astrid también, pero Patapez fue el único que escucho ese característico zumbido en el aire.

—Silencio — dijo Patapez, todos lo miraron raro.

—Patapez, que suce…

—Shsss Astrid, escucho algo —dijo Patapez, los demás se callaron.

—Yo no escucho nada, más que tu estomago —dijo Patán burlándose de Patapez, pero fue callado por este otra vez.

—Silencio, en serio creo que oí algo—volvió a decir.

Pero nada pasaba.

—Patapez, que sucede —dijo Astrid acercándose a Patapez.

El chico bajo los hombros con resignación.

—Nada, creí escuchar algo—dijo Patapez.

— ¿Qué creíste escuchar? — pregunto Astrid.

En ese momento un zumbido peculiar envolvió el aire, todos los escucharon a la perfección, pero solo Patapez y Astrid sabían a que se debía ese sonido.

—Patapez, eso suena como a un…—pero Astrid no termino de hablar porque sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando en ese momento algo paso volando arriba de todos ellos, fue un destello negro que surcó los cielos acompañado de ese característico zumbido.

— ¡Furia Nocturna! —grito Patapez mientras señalaba la silueta que los había pasado a una velocidad increíble.

— ¿Qué? Por favor Patapez, solo sabemos de un furia nocturna y es el de…—pero Patán no hablo más porque Astrid grito.

— ¡Ha vuelto, Hipo ha vuelto! —grito con emoción Astrid mientras aceleraba el vuelo con tormenta dejando atrás a los demás.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hipo volvió? — se preguntó Bratacio.

— ¿Cuándo? —pregunto su hermana.

—Al parecer ahora—dijo Patapez aumentado su velocidad para tratar de alcanzar a Astrid.

Astrid voló a toda velocidad, tan rápido como su dragón podía, en su mente solo repetían estas palabras, "_Por fin volvió_".

Mientras en la aldea todos estaban cerca de la plazuela, estaban esperando a Estoico para que encendiera el fuego como lo marcaba la tradición.

—Vez eso amigo, al parecer aun no comienza el festival y tu preocupado por que no llegaríamos a tiempo—dijo Hipo a su dragón quien respondió con un sonido aprobatorio.

—Bueno, como es tradición en Berk, encenderemos el fuego del festival con— en ese momento Estoico que estaba hablando miro que del horizonte nocturno una silueta se acercaba a gran velocidad acompañada del zumbido mencionado y de un segundo a otro el fuego se encendió por el disparo de la criatura.

Todos voltearon a ver que había causado este acontecimiento y lo vieron ahí sobre volando cerca de ellos, la silueta de ese dragón negro, Estoico vio y no lo podía creer aun así.

—Es… ¡Hipo! —grito y en el acto se hiso un bullicio entre los presentes.

Chimuelo descendió de manera lenta en medio de todos, cuando aterrizo, Hipo bajo de chimuelo y se quitó el casco-mascara que traía puesto, su cabello seguía igual de revuelto de siempre tenía una escaza barba afeitada.

Todos lo observaban, el jinete que venía montado sobre ese Furia Nocturna ya no era el flacucho chico que habían conocido años atrás, ahora era un hombre joven con un cuerpo más formado y trabajado, no en exageración pero si lo suficiente para llamar la atención, tampoco el dragón era el mismo, estaba más grande le habían salido escamas en algunos nuevos lugares sus alas eran más largas por lo que se veía y ahora tenía un aspecto imponente digno de su nombre "Furia Nocturna" pero aun así seguía siendo el mismo amigable chimuelo.

— ¡Hipo! Mírate—dijo Estoico mientras señalaba a su hijo, este solo esbozo una sonrisa cerrada mientras se encogía de hombros, todos estaba gritando de alegría.

—Hola papa, regrese —dijo Hipo con su amable gesto el cual nunca cambio.

Estoico lo abrazo muy fuerte y casi con lágrimas.

—Lo se hijo, te tardaste — dijo mientras le daba golpes en la espalda — pero mírate eres todo un hombre ya, ven hay que celebrar.

La gente grito de emoción nuevamente, cuando Bocon su viejo amigo y herrero de Berk la vio llegar.

—Oh, Estoico, creo que tendrás que esperar—dijo Bocon.

—Pero que dices Bocon, mi hijo acaba de regresar y se ha convertido en todo un hombre y estoy seguro que tiene muchas historias por contar —dijo Estoico, pero Bocon señalaba en la dirección a su espalda.

—Te digo que tendrás que esperar, mira quien lo vino a ver — dijo señalando a sus espaldas.

Estoico que tenía aun agarrado a Hipo por el hombro, se giró junto a él para ver a quien señalaba Bocon y vio a Astrid de pie, un poco agitada por llegar rápido.

—Oh—dijo Estoico mirando a la joven y después miro a su hijo quien estaba observando a Astrid—eh, supongo que—comenzó a balbucear mientras soltaba a Hipo y daba unos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio.

Hipo miro a su padre y después miro a Astrid quien ya había comenzado a acercársele, la chica se acercó rápidamente.

—Astrid, yo…—pero zas que recibe un golpe de Astrid en el estómago, todos se sorprendieron de ver eso.

—Eso es por irte tanto tiempo —dijo la chica con pequeños brotes de lágrimas en sus ojos— y esto —dijo tomando con sus manos el rostro de Hipo mientras lo acercaba al suyo— es por regresar— y le dio un cálido beso de bienvenida, todos comenzaron a chiflar y Astrid se avergonzó.

Algunos gritaron "Yo también debería irme unos años para recibir tus bienvenidas", otros solo reían y otros más solo desviaban la mirada.

En ese momento llegaron sus amigos quienes vieron a Hipo junto a Astrid en medio de la plazuela.

Hipo miro a Astrid quien aún lo tenía sujeto del rostro, Hipo tomo sus manos y se las bajo con delicadeza, Astrid esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cerrada, la cual Hipo respondió con un beso nuevamente, cosa que sorprendió a Astrid pero que gustosamente acepto.

—Estoy de vuelta, Astrid — dijo Hipo al separarse de los labios de la chica.

—Bienvenido — dijo Astrid alegre.

Sus amigos se les abultaron en ese momento.

—Vaya, por fin volviste Hipo — dijo Patapez emocionado.

—Sí, lo hice — dijo Hipo aun tomado de la mano de Astrid.

Patán se acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Vaya, hiciste ejercicio enclenque — dijo de forma arrogante.

Brutacio se acercó sonriendo.

—Oigan ¿Seguirán con las manos así? — Hipo se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Astrid.

—Ah, lo siento, me deje llevar — dijo Hipo, Astrid se rio, a pesar de verlo más alto, más fornido y maduro, seguía siendo el mismo Hipo de hace siete años.

Astrid se acercó a Hipo y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla izquierda.

—Eres el único que tiene permiso para tomarme de la mano — dijo Astrid de manera satisfecha.

La fiesta se desato en Berk, al parecer el festival comenzaría antes, esa noche todos bebieron, cantaron, comieron un festín y disfrutaban de la compañía de todos.

En el recinto donde el festín se daba lugar todos se divertían.

—Hipo ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí atrás? — pregunto Patapez señalando en mango cubierto que tenía Hipo en la parte de la espalda baja de forma horizontal.

Hipo tomo la empuñadura y oprimió un botón, del cual salió una hoja de acero.

—Es mi espada — dijo con satisfacción.

Todos empezaron a observar la peculiar arma de Hipo, Astrid estaba un poco confusa, Hipo era de las personas que no tomaban armas, prefería solucionar las cosas hablando, por que llevaría ahora una espada.

—Increíble, se ve fuerte, y que es eso que la cubre —pregunto Patapez.

Hipo oprimió otro botón de la empuñadura y de repente la espada se envolvió en un fuego azul.

—Está impregnada de saliva de chimuelo, con esta espada encendida se podría atravesar la dura escama de un dragón —dijo Hipo, Astrid noto que esas palabras Hipo las decía de manera seria.

Estoico se interesó en la espada de su hijo, no la quería para matar dragones, esos días habían acabado, pero le interesaba el arma en sí.

—Dime Hipo, para que quieres una espada mata dragones, si tú puedes entrenar a todos los dragones —dijo Estoico y los demás vitorearon.

Hipo apago la espada y guardo la hoja.

—No todos los dragones pueden ser entrenados—dijo Hipo con cierto grado de decepción mientras guardaba la empuñadura en su lugar.

Astrid noto que Hipo había tenido alguna clase de experiencia por lo que dijo.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando la madre de Astrid le dijo que se fueran ya.

—Hija, es hora de ir a casa—dijo la señora mientras se levantaba de una de las mesas, Astrid que estaba con todos sus amigos se quejó con el rostro.

— ¿Ahora? —dijo suplicante la chica, la madre asintió.

—Lo veras mañana—dijo la madre otra vez.

Astrid miro a la mesa central donde Estoico tenía a Hipo sentado alrededor de los ancianos y adultos de la aldea, Hipo percibió una mirada en él y rápidamente busco con la mirada a Astrid y la encontró, con el simple contacto de los ojos se dijeron hasta mañana.

Esas horas antes del amanecer Astrid no había podido dormir bien, su insomnio era causado por la emoción de que llegara rápido la mañana para poder pasar más tiempo con el chico que le gustaba.

Por otra parte Hipo se había retirado a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada del recinto, no tenía ganas de dormir, más bien él no dormía mucho desde hacía un tiempo, siempre estaba en alerta permanente junto a chimuelo desde ese fatídico día; decidió volar un poco sobre la isla al final acabo llegando al risco donde Astrid normalmente iba en la tardes, ahí estaba esperando el amanecer.

Chimuelo estaba recostado sobre el césped observando el cielo como si estuviera esperando que "alguien lo atacara", Hipo por su parte estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda puesta sobre su dragón mirando el horizonte con una expresión seria y fría.

—_No te dejare destruir Berk_ — fue lo que susurro Hipo.

La mañana llego a Berk y todo estaba muy animado aun para ser temprano, en el recinto ya habían limpiado el desorden y habían puesto comida para que los que quisieran desayunar ahí lo hicieran, en una casa se encontraba una rubia que acaba de despertar de su sueño, se encontraba dándose una ducha, al salir envuelta en una toalla, se vistió con su típica ropa, se colocó algo de perfume, estaba nerviosa por ver de nuevo a Hipo, salió rápidamente de su casa, su madre le grito al salir.

—Astrid, aún es muy temprano —dijo la madre desde una de las ventanas.

La chica se giró en el aire ya montada en su dragón.

—Lo se mama, pero no puedo esperar más — fue lo que dijo Astrid con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La madre no tuvo remedio más que dejarla ir.

Astrid llego rápidamente volando a la plazuela de la aldea, sabía que Hipo no estaría en su casa, debería estar en el recinto.

Entro rápidamente en el recinto, al entrar solo había algunas personas pero por ningún lado Hipo, salió de ahí y tuvo un presentimiento, monto a tormenta y se dirigió a su lugar usual donde ella iba en las tardes.

Llego volando lo más rápido y lo vio, chimuelo estaba descansando en el risco y pudo verlo sentado a los pies de chimuelo mirando el horizonte, bajo de manera lenta en el risco.

Bajo de tormenta y camino hacia él, lo vio con los ojos cerrados como si meditara, se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado, reclino su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Hipo había escuchado el aleteo de tormenta mucho antes de que aterrizara, también escucho los pasos sigilosos de Astrid, su aroma le gustaba era algo dulce, cuando abrió los ojos la vio directamente, ella lo miraba con dulzura.

—Hola — fue lo que dijo Astrid antes de darle un beso en la mejilla derecha a Hipo.

—Buenos días Astrid — dijo Hipo mientras la rodeaba con su brazo derecho y la apretaba hacia él.

Astrid se sonrojo levemente, le gusto sentir lo cálido que era Hipo y lo amable que era su tacto; en ese momento el estómago de Hipo rugió al mismo tiempo que el de chimuelo, Astrid se comenzó a reír.

—Hahaha, creo que debemos ir a desayunar Hipo — dijo Astrid mientras se levantaba.

Hipo se avergonzó un poco y se puso de pie.

—Eso parece, vamos amigo —le dijo Hipo a chimuelo quien asintió.

Ambos montaron sus dragones y se dirigieron a Berk, al llegar ahí fueron al recinto el cual ya estaba un poco habitado, al entrar los presentes comenzaron a chiflar.

—Ya llego la feliz pareja.

—Cuando es la boda.

—Miren a los tortolitos.

Toda clase de comentarios como ese se escuchó, Astrid se puso completamente roja ante los comentarios, Hipo por su parte se sentía apenado por todo ello, caminaron hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

—Vaya, tan temprano y ya lo sigues Astrid —dijo Patán tratando de molestarla, pero Brutilda le dio un golpe.

—Déjala torpe.

Comenzaron a desayunar, Hipo estaba sentado junto a Astrid, frente a ellos estaban los gemelos y Patán, el único que faltaba era Patapez, pero de momento a otro llego.

—Hipo, que bueno que te veo—dijo Patapez sentándose a lado de Patán.

Patapez saco de su bolsa un libro el cual comenzó a hojear.

—Hipo, todos estos dragones son increíbles —dijo Patapez emocionado.

Hipo le había dado la noche anterior un libro donde había registrado a todos los dragones nuevos que había visto.

—Oh, tantas clases nuevas de dragones hay allá afuera—dijo Patán mirando el libro—Pero ninguno tiene nombre—dijo mientras seguía hojeando el libro, Astrid se acercó a Patapez para ver también los dragones.

—Sí, hay muchos—dijo Patapez—pero Hipo no le pusiste nombre a ni uno.

Hipo termino su comida.

—Lo dejo a tu criterio Patapez-dijo Hipo antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo.

En ese momento Patán le pregunto.

—Esperen, solo este dragón tiene nombre ¿Por qué? —quiso saber, Bratacio se acercó para ver el dibujo del dragón, y ese dragón se veía imponente.

—Que significa Heraldo—dijo Patán, Astrid miro el nombre del dragón.

—"Heraldo de la Muerte", heraldo es mensajero—dijo Astrid.

Patapez asintió.

—Mensajero de la Muerte, porque le pusiste así Hipo—dijo Patapez, en ese momento Patán leyó algo.

—Este es el único que tiene una advertencia Hipo, dice "su sed de sangre y muerte impide poder razonar con él, de ser posible evita enfrentarlo y huye…o morirás", oye Hipo porque le—pero Hipo ya no estaba ahí, se había levantado de la mesa al oír el nombre de ese dragón.

Astrid vio que estaba en las puertas del recinto, fue cuando recordó lo que dijo anoche Hipo, "…_con esta espada podría ser capaz de matar un dragón…", "…no todos los dragones pueden ser entrenados…"_

—Acaso a esto se refería—susurro Astrid, dejo ahí a sus amigos y fue a buscar a Hipo, al salir del recinto solo pudo ver a Hipo que se elevaba con chimuelo.

Lo siguió con tormenta pero no quiso ir volando sino fueron corriendo.

Hipo llego a un estanque en medio del bosque, era el lugar donde había encontrado a chimuelo la primera vez, se quitó la camisa y decidió entrar en el agua, necesitaba refrescar su mente, estaba recordando en ese momento ese fatídico día cuando vio como ese dragón destruyo una aldea por sí solo.

Astrid no tardó en llegar al estanque donde estaba Hipo lo vio ahí se acercó, al principio se estaba poniendo nerviosa ya que noto que Hipo estaba sumergido en al agua, pero cuando Hipo salió a la superficie vio algo que no pensaría ver, Hipo le había dado la espalda a Astrid y ella había visto la quemadura que tenía Hipo en su espalda y parte de su hombro, Astrid se llevó la mano a la boca, no podía creer que Hipo estuviera lastimado así.

—Hipo, que te sucedió-fue lo que dijo Astrid, Hipo al escuchar la voz de Astrid se giró y fue peor porque Astrid vio que también tenía una cicatriz en forma de un arañazo en su torso.

Hipo vio a Astrid y ya no tenía caso ocultar nada, camino fuera del estanque hacia Astrid, quien con miedo y lágrimas se le acerco y toco su torso herido.

— ¿Cómo, fue qué? —Hipo el abrazo tratando de calmarla.

—Tranquila, fue solo un mal día—dijo Hipo tratando de calmarla, pero Astrid tenía miedo.

Astrid abrazo a Hipo.

—Te estas mojando Astrid—dijo Hipo mientras Astrid lo abrazaba más.

—No me importa, yo, no quiero soltarte—dijo Astrid, Hipo la abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla.

—Eres testaruda sabias-dijo Hipo levantando el mentón de Astrid, ella lo miro con tristeza subió sus manos a su cuello y lo comenzó a besar.

Hipo respondió a los besos de Astrid, sin importar lo que viniera en el futuro ella estaría allí para él.


	2. Promesa

**.::.**

Hola a todos a causa del recibimiento que tuvo esta historia decidí darles un poco más, espero que sea de su agrado, gracias por sus comentarios los cuales me inspiraron a seguir esta pequeña historia de amor.

* * *

**HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de **

**Paramount Pictures & DreamWorks Animations SKG**

**LA CALIDEZ DEL CORAZÓN**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

**Promesa**

Hipo estaba sentado en el suelo de esa mañana en Berk ya se había colocado de nuevo su camisa y estaba ya un poco más seco, se hallaba en el claro donde había conocido a chimuelo, una enorme roca semi plana era el respaldo de su espalda, sentado sobre el césped con las piernas abierta, Astrid estaba sentada acomodada entre ellas recostada sobre su torso, ella leía un diario, era de Hipo quien había documentado sus experiencias en estos siete años, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, el solo la observaba leer mientras que ella estaba sumergida en la lectura.

…_Hacia poco más de un mes que había dejado Berk y a todos ahí, estaba volando hacia suroeste los rumores de una isla con dragones similares a chimuelo me habían atrapado y ahora no estaría tranquilo hasta ver con mis propios ojos si era verdad, tome entonces la decisión de llevar un recuento cronológico sobre la travesía que emprendí con mi compañero_…

Año 793/Invierno—_Hace casi tres meses que chimuelo y yo estamos viajando, el mar es inmenso y eh visto a un dragón muy peculiar que le gusta sumergirse dentro del agua por largos momentos, anote su comportamiento en un libro en blanco, creo que sería buena idea llevar un reporte de los dragones que vea._

Año 793/Invierno—_Pasaron cerca de dos semanas desde que hice alguna anotación aquí, supongo que no había encontrado algo nuevo, estoy en una isla en el suroeste al parecer está deshabitada, digo tengo tres días y no eh encontrado a más personas, chimuelo tampoco olfateo a alguien más, tengo pensado seguir mi ruta mañana, ah encontré a un dragón en esta isla es del tamaño de una oveja aunque muy arisco._

Año 793/Invierno—_Solo han transcurridos tres días desde que escribí pero eh visto algo interesante, halle un pequeño bote a la deriva con un hombre anciano, al parecer naufragó su tripulación en las tormentas pasadas, también debo decir que se asustó al ver a chimuelo, ah en este parte del mundo se empieza a sentir el calor por la primavera, imagino que en Berk debe estar acabando el invierno._

Año 794/Primavera—_Bueno esto es algo que debo escribir, en mi viaje hacia la siguiente isla me topé con una manada de Nadders, chimuelo me obligo a hacer carreras con ellos…los vencimos, creo que tormenta es más veloz que ellos, bueno Astrid la entrenado bien…Astrid, quisiera que viera lo que veo._

Año 794/Primavera—_Ha transcurrido un mes desde que ayudamos chimuelo y yo al náufrago y ahora estamos en otra isla, apenas me vieron casi nos linchan, tienen problemas con dragones como los solía tener Berk, intentare ayudarlos y enseñarles a entrenarlos._

Año 794/Primavera—_Ya son casi dos semanas desde que estoy en la isla con los lugareños, chimuelo y yo hemos ayudado a entrenar a los dragones de aquí…una chica me pidió que le diera un paseo en chimuelo…por supuesto que decline la petición de manera gentil, la única que puede dar paseos sobre chimuelo es Astrid, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué habría hecho ella si hubiera visto cuando me pidió eso la chica?...seguramente diría algo como "Hipo, si tantas ganas quieres de ir al Valhala, te puedo ayudar a adelantar tu viaje", lo que me aterra es que creo que si hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo._

Astrid soltó una pequeña risa cuando leyó esa parte.

Año 794/Primavera—_Han transcurridos varias semanas, la primavera está por terminar y chimuelo y yo nos topamos con unos piratas que lo querían capturar…por supuesto que nos alejamos, eh cambiado ligeramente mi ruta ahora nos estamos yendo un poco más al sur._

Año 794/Verano—_Me detuve en una isla a descansar con chimuelo y nos llevamos la sorpresa de que estaba infestado por dragones!, estuvimos una semana anotando su comportamiento, al parecer estos dragones le tenían respeto a chimuelo, me pregunto si habrán visto a otro Furia Nocturna, tengo pensado ir más al sur…anoche soñé con Astrid, quisiera poder verla…aunque seguro que me golpearía a penas me viera y me diría "Esto es por no sé qué y esto por todo lo demás" la razón por lo que soporto sus golpes es porque después me da un beso, aunque sea en la mejilla, cuando regrese tomare la iniciativa y la besare…si no me mata primero._

_…__Seguí anotando ese tipo de cosas durante mi viaje, ocasionalmente mencionaba a Astrid, estoy seguro que ella debe estar con su hacha entrenando y volando en tormenta, Patapez seguro que estará en la academia y Patán y los gemelos seguro deben estar molestando a medio mundo…_

_…__Han pasado casi seis años desde que deje Berk, en ese tiempo eh conocido a muchas personas, lugares y dragones, desafortunadamente cuando chimuelo y yo llegamos a la isla hace ya varios años no encontramos a más Furia Nocturna, comienzo a creer que es el último de su especie…_

Año 799/Verano—_Me encuentro en dirección al oeste, escuche hablar de una isla donde tienen los peces más deliciosos de este lado del mar._

Año 799/Verano—_Apenas ayer había escrito que quería comer peces en esa isla, pero al llegar me encontré con algo desagradable, la isla estaba quemada por completo, las casas estaban destruidas por el fuego, los barcos apenas y se mantenían a flote, lo peor es que cuando baje para buscar sobrevivientes, no encontré a nadie solo cuerpos quemados, algunos tenían heridas de luchar con dragones, aunque busque desesperadamente por alguien vivo…no lo halle solo los animales de granja estaban vivos, lo cual me hace pensar ¿Por qué? Los únicos muertos son las personas._

Año 799/Verano—_Hace un par de días que deje la isla, les di un entierro digno a los cuerpos, encontré un mapa de las islas habitadas cerca de esta, iré a investigar, tal vez en alguna de ellas sepan algo._

Año 799/Verano—_Chimuelo ha estado algo tenso desde que llegamos a la isla quemada hace unas semanas, estamos por llegar a la siguiente isla_.

Año 799/Verano—_No tengo palabras para describir esto, la isla esta…consumida por llamas, solo hay cenizas, ningún sobreviviente, solo cuerpos sin vidas, chimuelo y yo partimos a la siguiente isla en el mapa que teníamos, debíamos encontrar una pista para todo lo que sucedía_.

Año 799/Verano—_Lo mismo, la isla está destruida, a diferencia que la mayoría de las personas muertas a causa de ataques de dragón, encontré a un sobreviviente escondido en una cueva, aunque estaba muriendo ya, se había desangrado mucho, lo único que logro decirme fue "ten cuidado con el Heraldo de la Muerte", creo que se refiere al dragón que hiso esto daño, no eh escuchado hablar antes de él_.

Año 799/Otoño—_Volé a la siguiente isla y lo vi alejarse, era un dragón completamente raro, quizás tres veces más grande que diente púa el dragón de Patán, su color era completamente rojo como la sangre y en su cola tenía unos ganchos que a simple vista se podría decir que eran afilados, su hocico era alargado y tenía garras pequeñas, parecía una serpiente enorme con alas, lo escuche rugir e irse satisfecho por la destrucción que había hecho_.

Año 799/Otoño—_Me tarde tres días en buscar sobrevivientes al ataque de este extraño dragón, encontré a una señora muy herida, era evidente que no sobreviviría, ella me pidió que ayudara a su hija quien se encontraba en una isla volcánica a unos días de allí, su hija se había llevado a los más jóvenes a resguardarlos, pero lo que no sabían era que el dragón estaba en dirección de esa isla, con sus pocas fuerzas me pidió que ayudara a los niños, ni siquiera lo dude, me dirigí los más rápido para allá con chimuelo_.

_…__Me encuentro en una pequeña isla al noroeste aun no puedo soportar el hecho de que fui un incompetente, hace casi seis meses que ese fatídico día sucedió y aun me sigo diciendo que debí hacer algo más…_

_…__Ese día estaba en dirección a la isla volcánica para rescatar a los niños, tarde alrededor de tres días en llegar, chimuelo y yo volamos rompiendo nuestra marca de velocidad, cuando llegamos la isla era solo una roca caliente con un volcán en el centro, no había arboles solo cavernas, chimuelo y yo comenzamos a buscar a los niños pero solo encontramos desesperación, cuando entramos en la quinta caverna que explorábamos hallamos al dragón…los niños ya estaban con Odín y su viaje al Valhala había sido demasiado apresurado, nunca había sentido tanta rabia como en ese momento, chimuelo estaba igual a mí, aun así, intente acercarme al dragón y conectarme con él como lo hacía con los dragones salvajes, pero solo recibí un arañazo de su parte, el dragón me ataco instantáneamente sin siquiera intentar algo, chimuelo no dudo en lanzar un proyectil de plasma de su boca, al parecer el fuego de chimuelo era efectivo, el dragón se enfureció y comenzó una lucha…eso pensé pero rápidamente nos vimos en desventaja chimuelo y yo, ambos éramos pacifistas y el solo quería más muerte, a pesar de lo complicado que fue salimos de la caverna pero se desato una pelea en el aire, chimuelo y yo teníamos el factor velocidad, pero ese dragón tenía resistencia, el único lugar donde el fuego de chimuelo parecía dañarlo era su quijada, pero pocas veces mostraba su blanco, la lucha fue demasiado para nosotros que estábamos en clara desventaja en tamaño y poder, cuando tuvimos la oportunidad le di la orden a chimuelo de que disparara a sus ojos, si no podía vernos tendríamos una ventaja, mi compañero lo hiso lo dejamos ciego pero eso solo lo enfureció más, aunque sus ataques fallaban seguían siendo poderosos, sabía que chimuelo estaba llegando a su límite y también yo, habíamos volado sin parar tres días, no comimos, y estábamos sumergidos en una batalla que de seguir acabaría con nuestras vidas…ahí fue cuando la recordé, sus hermosos ojos azules como cielo, su cabello dorado como el sol, No, No moriría ahí, No moriría sin antes volver a mi hogar y estar con la persona más importante para mí, más aun no dejaría que una amenaza como esta llegara a Berk, tenía que encargarme de este dragón, entonces de la nada mi ingenio afloro de nuevo, se me ocurrió una forma de ganar sin matarlo, el dragón a pesar de ser ciego ahora, nos escuchaba perfectamente, así que idee una manera de encargarme de él, chimuelo y yo lo conducimos a la caverna en la que estaba inicialmente, una vez dentro nos fuimos a lo más profundo, cuando estábamos ahí vimos que como suponíamos el dragón nos siguió, luchamos contra él y de alguna forma estábamos escapando de la caverna, lanzo una llamarada que nos alcanzó a chimuelo y a mí, sentí mi espalda arder junto a mi hombro, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar, cuando me aleje lo suficiente le día la orden a chimuelo de que disparara a las paredes de la caverna y en efecto, las paredes se comenzaron a caer obstruyendo el paso y dejando al dragón encerrado, hui con chimuelo de esa isla, acabamos llegando a la isla donde me encuentro, herido, cansado y hambriento, mi amigo estaba igual que yo, tenía varias quemadas leves y algunos golpes, no sabíamos cuánto tiempo mantendrían encerrado esas paredes de roca al Heraldo de la Muerte, pero una cosa si era segura, no permitiría que destruyera Berk, tome la decisión de proteger a mi pueblo y mi amada Astrid sin importar el costo…_

_…__Antes de regresar a Berk decidí ir a las islas a advertir del dragón encerrado en la isla volcánica y de lo peligroso que podría ser, también en una de esas islas forje mi espada la cual era mi mayor invento, ¿Era efectiva contra el Heraldo de la Muerte?…no lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo, pero algún día tendría que hacerlo... _

Astrid terminó la lectura en silencio, las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, aún estaba procesando todo lo que había leído, todo lo que había sufrido, estaba claro que la experiencia vivida en esa isla volcánica lo había vuelto un poco más frío, pero lo que amó de él era que a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido cuando llego de regreso a la isla se comportaba como el amable y cálido chico de siempre.

Astrid cerró el libro y lo colocó a un lado en el suelo, se giró un poco sin levantarse y tener una perspectiva de la mandíbula de Hipo, ella recostó suavemente su cabeza en su hombro y alzo su mano hasta su cabello comenzando a acariciarlo.

Hipo la abrazo con ternura, era ella, era su Astrid y lucharía hasta su último aliento para protegerla y sabía que su fiel amigo chimuelo lo acompañaría hasta el mismo Helheim si era necesario para asegurar su protección.

—Astrid, no dejare que nada te pase, ni a ti ni a Berk—fue lo que dijo Hipo mientras la apretaba contra sí mismo.

La rubia inhalo tan profundo como pudo y exhalo, por alguna razón las palabras de Hipo la hacían sentir segura y con miedo a la vez, tenía en cuenta de que las palabras de Hipo no serían solo palabras, él daría su vida por ella y era eso lo que la aterraba, no quería perderlo.

—Donde tu vayas yo iré Hipo, Te Amo y no me alejare de ti nunca más, lo que venga lo afrontaremos juntos—dijo Astrid mientras levantaba su mirada para después darle un beso en la mandíbula—bueno no quiero estar melancólica más tiempo, así que—dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba de manera animada—vayamos a volar Hipo.

Hipo sonrió y se levantó del césped, Astrid estaba caminando hacia chimuelo cuando Hipo la abrazo por la espalda atrayéndola hacia él, bajo un poco su rostro hasta estar a la altura del oído derecho de su rubia, la cual se sonrojo ante la acción que Hipo estaba haciendo.

—_Astrid Hofferson_—susurró Hipo haciendo que el corazón de la rubia se acelerara.

—Di-dime—fue lo único que balbuceó Astrid, no podía pensar bien a causa de la ola de emociones que estaba causando Hipo con su repentina actitud acaramelada.

Hipo dio un pequeño respiro sobre el oído de ella que provoco que las piernas de la rubia empezaran a flaquear.

—_Se mi esposa_—fue lo que dijo Hipo de manera romántica mientras cerraba más su agarre sobre la cintura de Astrid quien aún procesaba todo en su mente.

Astrid tenía su mundo de cabezas, Hipo había dicho las palabras más esperadas por una mujer y lo había hecho de manera romántica y tímida como era él.

—_Entonces que dices, ¿Aceptas?_ —fue lo que pregunto Hipo de manera susurrante sobre el oído de Astrid, la chica solo asintió sin decir palabra alguna y no es porque quisiera mantenerse callada, era porque la emoción que tenía en ese momento era tanta que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Astrid giro un poco sin soltarse de Hipo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después darle otro en los labios, el compromiso entre los dos estaba sellado ahora.

El día en Berk estaba muy animado, la tarde había caído ya y la gente estaba de fiesta no solo porque fuese el festival de la aldea, la razón más importante para estar Berk tan animado había sido causada por una joven pareja.

Hipo se encontraba caminando por la alegre plazuela de la mano de su prometida.

—Aun no me puedo creer que lo anunciamos a todos—dijo Astrid abrazando Hipo para después pasar sus manos por detrás de su cuello para inclinar su rostro un poco y poder darle el anhelado beso que le quería dar, juntó sus labios con los de su prometido y una descarga de sensaciones indescriptibles la embargaron, podía sentir como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba ante el mínimo contacto de cariño con Hipo.

—Dejen algo para la noche nupcial—fue lo que dijo un habitante al ver a los dos tortolitos tan acaramelados.

Astrid se puso roja al escuchar esas palabras, Hipo por su parte se puso tan nervioso que comenzó a balbucear.

—Eh, yo, este, sí, pero, es que nosotros, ustedes—decía Hipo sin poder entenderse así mismo lo que trataba de decir.

Astrid recupero la cordura un poco más rápido que Hipo, lo miro y esbozo una sonrisa cerrada al ver como su prometido se ponía nervioso con el tema, tan solo vasto que ella estirara su mano para atraer el rostro de Hipo hacia ella y viera sus ojos para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy contigo…siempre—fue lo único que dijo Astrid para que Hipo se relajara y le regalara un beso en la coronilla.

—Gracias, My Lady—dijo Hipo abrazando más a Astrid.

Ambos continuaron su paseo por la plazuela de Berk, habían volado toda la mañana y poco después del medio día decidieron anunciar su compromiso a todos, la noticia era algo que ya se esperaba desde hacía un tiempo en Berk, no es que fuese una relación espontanea de la que nadie se esperaría que sucediera, pero desde que los dragones comenzaron a vivir en Berk y que Hipo había sido besado por Astrid frente a todos después la batalla con La Muerte Roja, cualquiera sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos acabaran juntos, algunos pensaban que después de que Hipo regresara de su aventura en otros lugares se casaría con Astrid…gran acierto.

Estoico decidió que la fiesta debería seguir por una semana, por suerte la futura jefa de Berk lo convenció de que no era necesario.

La fiesta en la noche se desato con mayor fuerza en la aldea, todos festejaban como si no hubiera un mañana, como era de esperarse los tortolitos se habían escapado y estaban en un pequeño paraje, era más bien un acantilado con la vista perfecta del cielo estrellado y la luna llena, Hipo tenía abrazada a Astrid sin la menor intención de soltarla, ésta última estaba completamente feliz por poder disfrutar ese momento con la persona que amaba.

A lo lejos de la isla a tan solo unas horas, en el horizonte aun imposible de ver pero seguro en su marcha hacia Berk se hallaba un dragón volando a gran velocidad con una sed incontrolable de venganza, su vista le había sido arrebatada por un dragón y su jinete; y ahora se dirigía a donde su olor le decía que estaban esos dos, tomaría venganza y disfrutaría el devorar a ese humano que se atrevió a encerrarlo en esa isla.

Chimuelo estaba a unos metros de su amigo y Astrid, cuando sintió ese impulso dentro de sus sentidos los cuales se agudizaron en respuesta a una sola cosa…su instinto, el cual le decía que algo peligroso venía, chimuelo se tensó al momento y se dirigió hacia su jinete.

Hipo estaba dándole un beso a Astrid cuando fue jalado por chimuelo de manera brusca.

—Chimuelo, ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Hipo al ver la reacción de su compañero, el dragón solo emitía gruñidos y movimientos bruscos mientras convencía a su amigo para que lo montara.

Astrid no entendía absolutamente nada del comportamiento de chimuelo, por contrario Hipo al ver la mirada de su amigo lo supo, era el, ese dragón venía a Berk.

—Astrid, regresa a la aldea, que ningún jinete monte su dragón y que todos se resguarden—dijo de manera seria, Astrid solo tomo unos segundos para entender lo que le decía su novio.

Hipo monto a chimuelo, pero antes de que alzara el vuelo Astrid lo tomo de la manga izquierda de su camisa, Hipo bajo el rostro para ver a Astrid a los ojos.

—Vuelve—le dijo Astrid con los ojos cristalizados por el miedo—_Debo ser fuerte_—pensó la rubia.

Hipo esbozo una sonrisa cerrada se inclinó un poco más para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual Astrid recibió pero no se conformó con solo eso, la jalo para darle un beso en los labios.

—Regresare pronto, lo prometo—fue lo que dijo Hipo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en chimuelo.

Y de repente alzo el vuelo a una velocidad increíble dejando a Astrid ahí sola, no podía mirar atrás, tenía que ir a enfrentarse a su destino, debía evitar que el Heraldo de la Muerte se acercara a Berk.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte de esta pequeña historia de amor, les invito a visitar mis otras Historias: _Por Una Rebanada de Pastel_ y _Merry Christmas Juvia._**

**REVIEWS**

**POR FAAAAAA XD**


	3. Sacrificio Necesario

**.::.**

Hola a todos no saben cuánto siento haberme atrasado en subir el capítulo final de esta pequeña historia de amor y amistad, gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**HTTYD y sus personajes son propiedad de**

**Paramount Pictures & DreamWorks Animations SKG**

**LA CALIDEZ DEL CORAZÓN**

**Por**

**LucasElric**

* * *

**Sacrificio Necesario**

La noche era iluminada con el esplendor de la luna llena y las estrellas, el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar era una especie de sueño para quien lo viera, pero era una calma que anteponía a la tormenta como dicen por ahí.

Astrid no le había dicho a ninguno en la aldea lo sucedido, sabía que en cuanto les dijera que Hipo había ido a luchar solo, todo Berk iría en su ayuda por eso tan solo corrió por la plazuela hasta los establos que se habían creado para los dragones, entro apresuradamente y la vio, su amiga estaba durmiendo en un pedestal.

Se acercó a ella y la despertó.

—Tranquila chica, vamos, tenemos que irnos—fue lo único que le dijo a su dragón la rubia.

Levantaron el vuelo, nadie en Berk se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, la fiesta estaba al máximo así que no se preguntaron si era extraño que Astrid saliera a pasear en Tormenta.

—_Hipo, te prometí que no te dejaría solo_—fue lo que susurro Astrid.

De repente una serie de recuerdos la inundaron "_Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola; tenía que admitirlo le encantaba escucharlo mencionar su nombre de esa manera tan nerviosa, aun no lograba entender porque se había fijado en ese chico, bueno cuando tienes 12 años haces locuras, pero de eso a enamorarte del chico más...bueno más Hipo de la aldea, no era el mejor vikingo de la aldea, no ese sería su padre Estoico, tampoco el más valiente, esa sin duda era ella, tampoco era el más estudiado en todo tipo de ciencias ese era Patapez, tampoco era un chico tan problemático y revoltoso como Tacio y Tilda, ni mucho menos el más musculoso y fanfarrón como Patán, pero...Si no era nada de eso entonces que es lo que la había cautivado? Había sido su buen corazón, Hipo no era nada de lo anterior, él era humilde, sencillo, muy creativo e ingenioso, amable, desinteresado, esas cualidades impropias de un vikingo la conquistaron. Sucedió después algo que cambiaría a Berk para siempre. La guerra con los dragones terminaría con ese simple hecho y es que cualquier vikingo no habría dudado en haber matado a ese Furia Nocturna pero Hipo no, el yendo contra toda la tradición vikinga mata dragones, decidió que podría hacerse amigo del dragón...y lo logro._

_La primera vez que Astrid vio a chimuelo creyó que era una alucinación suya, ese mismo día Astrid cayó ante el encanto de Hipo, no es como si le empezara a gustar solo por el dragón, No. A ella ya le atraía él desde hacía un par de años atrás, pero a como estaban las cosas en Berk ni loca admitiría que estaba perdiendo la cabeza por el chico menos vikingo de la aldea, pero después del mágico paseo que le dio en las nubes y no solo eso, también le mostro una increíble determinación por proteger a su "mascota", ante tales hechos, ella arrojo por el precipicio toda esa basura "del que dirán", le gustaba Hipo y ya._

_¿Quién podría saber que al día siguiente todo Berk se enteraría del secreto de Hipo? Eso lo llevo a su más grande aventura, donde vio la verdadera valentía de Hipo al enfrentarse al "Muerte Roja", aunque claro ella siempre decía "no es divertido si no te quedan cicatrices", algo así le paso a Hipo quien a cambio de su victoria entrego una pierna, después de ello Astrid se atrevió a hacer algo que ni en sus sueños más alocado haría frente a todo Berk, con solo recordarlo su cara se ponía roja."_

La tensión que invadía el cuerpo de Astrid se comenzó a minorar, esa lluvia de recuerdos le hiso esbozar una sonrisa breve, sabía que su lugar ahora y era alado de él.

—Rápido Tormenta—fue lo que le dijo a su dragón mientras se dirigía en dirección del horizonte, si algo había aprendido su dragón en estos años de ausencia de Hipo era a olfatear, y ahora su dragón sabía más o menos la dirección donde se encontraba.

El silencioso cielo nocturno fue invadido por un rugido estremecedor acompañado de una llamarada, a lo lejos de Berk a unas horas de distancia un dragón sobre volaba con sed de sangre y venganza. En esa misma dirección un joven volaba a máxima velocidad en su dragón, ambos iban a una velocidad insólita.

—Tsk, me hubiese gustado tener mi armadura—fue lo que dijo Hipo mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante para ganar aún más velocidad.

Toco la montura de chimuelo y sintió un alivio al notar el bulto que había asegurado en esta, la empuñadura de su espada estaba ahí, nunca la dejaba en otro lugar.

La velocidad que alcanzo el Furia Nocturna supero con creces su propio record, el tiempo que debieron haber tardado lo redujeron en menos de una hora. Hipo le ordeno a chimuelo que se detuviera.

Al detenerse pudo ver en el horizonte a lo lejos una figura para el inconfundible, el Heraldo de la Muerte venía hacia Berk sin duda.

—Vamos amigo subamos arriba de las nubes—fue lo que dijo Hipo a su dragón.

Chimuelo se elevó tan alto hasta perderse en las nubes, se hallaba más arriba de lo que volaría normalmente, una vez ahí retomaron el curso pero esta vez iban solamente planeando con las corrientes de aire para no hacer ruido.

El Heraldo de la Muerte comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, su instinto le decía que esos dos estaban cerca, pero sin el sentido de la vista. Solo podía valerse del oído ya que el olfato no era muy confiable en ese momento puesto que la brisa marina bloqueaba sutilmente un poco el olor de esos dos.

Hipo en cuestión de momentos se halló varios de cientos de metros arriba de su enemigo, planeaba una emboscada.

Cerca de allí había una isla lo suficientemente grande, era del tipo planicie sin alguna montaña o caverna para ocultarse, tenía pequeños montículos de rocas y un bosque algo seco por la estación en la que se hallaban, la playa era extensa. Hipo observo esta misma isla y decidió que allí sería el lugar de su batalla.

Tan solo acaricio la cabeza de chimuelo y sin decir palabra alguna el dragón asintió. Hipo se soltó del agarre del arnés de la silla de montar de su amigo. No sin antes tomar la empuñadura de su espada y colocarla en su cinturón, también le dejo colocado el muelle de vuelo a su amigo para que pudiera volar sin él.

Se levantó con cuidado de la silla y se paró haciendo equilibrio en chimuelo para después dejarse caer en dirección del dragón enemigo. Chimuelo apenas sintió como su jinete se arrojaba se giró y voló hacia el oeste.

Hipo caía de manera silenciosa. Había calculado con gran precisión su lugar de aterrizaje por así decirse, tomo la empuñadura de su espada esperando el momento de comenzar la batalla. Lo siguiente que paso fue tan rápido que el Heraldo no pudo prevenirlo.

La confianza que habían demostrado Hipo y Chimuelo en ese momento era para admirar, sin decir palabra alguna Hipo le dio a entender a su amigo lo que debían hacer. Chimuelo actuó basándose en la total confianza de su jinete y amigo.

Un ataque combinado hicieron Hipo y Chimuelo con una sincronía perfecta justo en el momento en el que Hipo cayo en la espina dorsal del dragón, chimuelo lo había embestido por el flaco izquierdo, al momento en el que era embestido el Heraldo, Hipo activo su espada y la enterró en la ala izquierda del dragón enemigo, hiso un corte transversal de tal manera que le fuera completamente inútil el ala para volar, el Heraldo soltó un rugido desgarrador, había sido herido en sus propias narices por un simple humano y su mascota.

Chimuelo empujo con toda la fuerza que tenía al Heraldo en dirección de la isla, Hipo por su parte siguió agrandando el corte en el ala izquierda, Heraldo como tenía las garras extremidades cortas no pudo defenderse de ese ataque combinado.

— ¡Ahora! —fue lo que grito Hipo a chimuelo.

El Furia Nocturna extendió sus alas para poder alejarse un poco de su adversario y lanzo uno de sus proyectiles hacia la parte dañada. En ese momento Hipo ya había saltado del Heraldo, el impacto de chimuelo dio justo en el blanco, el Heraldo rugió nuevamente y lanzo un coletazo hacía la dirección que creyó que estaban sus enemigos, chimuelo estuvo a casi nada de cortarse con los ganchos afilados que tenía el Heraldo en su cola.

Chimuelo entonces volvió a disparar esta vez tratando de darle en la mandíbula, pero el Heraldo conocía su propio punto débil así que comenzó a moverse frenéticamente evitando el disparo de chimuelo, Hipo que caía en picada fue rescatado por su amigo en el momento justo.

—Bien hecho amigo—fue lo que dijo Hipo retomando lugar en la montura mientras veía como el Heraldo se desplomaba en la playa—Vamos amigo, tenemos que encargarnos de él.

Ambos llegaron en instantes a la playa, al tocar la arena se dividieron nuevamente, vasto con que Hipo mirara a Chimuelo a los ojos para que éste comprendiera el plan, el atacaría desde el aire mientras que su jinete lo hacía por tierra.

Hipo corrió atreves de la arena, en ese momento le hubiera gustado no tener esa prótesis ya que seguramente podría moverse más rápido con una pierna real.

El Heraldo comenzó a moverse hacia un pequeño claro con montículos de rocas cerca del bosque, enfurecido por lo que le habían hecho comenzó a lanzar llamaradas por todos lados, el fuego alcanzo el bosque que rápidamente se incendió. Hipo corroboro que su adversario tras varios intentos de querer elevarse en el aire solo caía desplomado en el suelo a penas se levantaba un par de metros.

En ese momento chimuelo lanzo una serie de disparos a la espalda del dragón enemigo, Hipo no desperdicio la distracción que su amigo había creado, corrió hacia el Heraldo con la espada en llamas.

El Heraldo lo olio. Era él, era ese humano que se había atrevido a mancillar su orgullo como dragón tanto, no solo lo había dejado ciego, ahora le habían quitado el privilegio de surcar los cielos, al menos si iba a morir se llevaría al humano que causo todo.

Hipo se acercó tanto al Heraldo, quizás demasiado porque cuando se dio cuenta el Heraldo estaba por lanzar una llamarada hacia él, por suerte la evadió con destreza aunque en ese preciso momento el Heraldo había usado esa llamarada como una mera distracción para hacer que el humano bajara la guardia, justo después de que lanzo la llamarada se lanzó sobre el lugar donde su olfato le decía que se había arrojado el humano.

Entonces paso algo que desgarro el corazón de Hipo, el Heraldo había lanzado una feroz mordida en su dirección, Hipo estaba acorralado por uno de los montículos de roca cuando vio cómo su enemigo se había lanzado hacia el con las fauces abiertas creyó que sería su fin, entonces su amigo apareció.

Su dragón se interpuso entre la mordida del Heraldo y el.

— ¡Chimuelo! —el grito desgarrador de Hipo se extendió por el lugar.

El Heraldo había encajado sus fauces en la parte derecha del Furia Nocturna abarcando la pata delantera derecha, una parte de su pecho inferior y gran parte del ala derecha, Chimuelo no emitió ni un solo rugido de dolor, al contrario no dudo en sujetarse con su pata izquierda el hocico del Heraldo y contra todo pronóstico hiso que el dragón se girara exhibiendo su quijada.

Hipo lo supo en ese momento, chimuelo le estaba dando el blanco perfecto para que enterrara su espada en su punto débil…pero a que costo.

El joven vikingo apretó la empuñadura y se abalanzo sobre la quijada del dragón. Para su mala suerte el Heraldo se giró nuevamente y en un movimiento brusco lanzo a chimuelo hacia Hipo.

Hipo quedo aturdido por el golpe que recibió, se miró un poco desorientado vio a su amigo a su lado, chimuelo estaba herido gravemente, él podía ver claramente como el ala de su amigo estaba demasiado dañada y no solo eso, la herida en su pecho y pata eran profundas, de ellas salía sangre.

Aun así chimuelo se lanzó nuevamente contra el Heraldo esta vez fue un golpe de frente, chimuelo lanzo un proyectil justo en la cara del Heraldo haciendo que rugiera de dolor, pero el ataque del Furia Nocturna no se detuvo ahí, ya que de inmediato se arrojó contra el rostro del dragón y lo obligó a mirar al firmamento. Hipo ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección de ellos dos para intentar una vez más enterrar su espada en la quijada.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, la adrenalina estaba en cada fibra de su cuerpo no le importo el cansancio y los raspones y golpes que se había hecho, se lanzó sobre el Heraldo y enterró por fin la hoja de su espada en la quijada. Pero algo no estaba bien, Hipo escucho el alarido desgarrador de dos dragones no solo de uno como debía ser.

Hipo soltó la empuñadura se arrojó al suelo cuando levanto la vista miro que el Heraldo tenía en su quijada la espada que él había forjado, pero también lo miro. Su amigo estaba sobre la parte inferior detrás de la cabeza del Heraldo con la cola del mismo atravesándolo en el centro.

El Heraldo había lanzado un golpe como si fuese un escorpión y había enterrado sus ganchos filosos en la parte baja de la montura de chimuelo, estaba claro que ambos dragones habían recibido un golpe letal.

El dragón enemigo se desplomo pesadamente, el Furia Nocturna aún estaba encima de el con los ganchos de su cola atravesándolo.

— ¡No! ¡Chimuelo! —fue lo que grito Hipo mientras corría hacia su amigo.

Al llegar a los dos dragones, escalo a como pudo el ya cadáver del Heraldo, al llegar arriba estaba su fiel compañero, Hipo se apresuró a sacar la pesada cola que atravesaba a su amigo.

Astrid volaba tan rápido como Tormenta podía, al cabo de un par de horas vio a lo lejos una isla que tenía un incendio, la isla no tenía montañas o riscos por lo que se podía ver perfectamente el fuego que consumía parte del bosque.

—Es allí—dijo Astrid mientras se apresuraba a descender en dirección del lugar.

Antes de llegar al suelo pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de un dragón que desconocía, ese dragón solo lo había visto en el libro que Hipo trajo de su viaje. Lo que llamo toda su atención fue a que a unos metros del cuerpo de ese dragón había dos siluetas que reconoció al instante, se apresuró a desmontar de Tormenta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia Hipo.

Astrid se detuvo al instante al ver la escena, Hipo estaba a lado de chimuelo quien tenía múltiples heridas, no tenía que ser sabía para comprender la gravedad de las heridas de chimuelo.

Se acercó en silencio seguida por Tormenta.

—Tranquilo amigo todo estará bien—decía Hipo mientras acariciaba el lado derecho de la cabeza de su dragón.

Astrid se acercó en silencio, se arrodillo junto a Hipo sin decir palabra alguna, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de chimuelo quien dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro ante el tacto de la chica.

—Lo venciste chimuelo, eres estupendo—dijo Astrid con la voz comenzando a quebrársele por el nudo en la garganta que se le estaba formando.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo amigo—decía Hipo con tristeza en su voz—gracias a ti, Berk está a salvo.

Tormenta se acercó un poco y comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos indescriptibles para las dos personas que estaban ahí, pero chimuelo comprendía esos sonidos a los que respondía con pequeños sonidos y jadeos.

—Cuan-cuando regresemos a Berk podrán ver lo valiente que fuiste chimuelo—dijo Astrid con pequeños brotes de lágrimas en sus ojos, no podía resistir ver esa escena.

Chimuelo soltó un pequeño rugido que se fue haciendo pequeño.

Hipo entendió eso como una despedida de su buen amigo.

—Gracias amigo, ve ahora chimuelo, mejores cielos te esperan de ahora en adelante, surcaras los cielos más azules que puedas imaginar, no estarás solo amigo mío seguro que allí a dónde vas habrán muchos dragones y muchos Furia Nocturna, ve tranquilo amigo mío tu travesía por esta tierra a terminado, cuando menos lo esperes estaremos montando juntos los cielos de nuevo, mientras espérame.

Chimuelo escucho cada palabra de su amigo humano, después se sumergió en un eterno sueño profundo, ahora iría como su amigo le dijo a volar en cielos más azules con muchos dragones y le había prometido que algún día volverían a volar juntos.

El brillo de los ojos de chimuelo se fue apagando poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente carentes de toda vida, Hipo abrazo el cuerpo del que fue su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo.

Astrid lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazar a Hipo, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba.

Tiempo después…

Han transcurrido alrededor de dos años desde que Hipo había regresado de esa isla donde había perdido a su mejor amigo, nunca más se atrevió a montar a otro dragón excepto a Tormenta, a la cual montaba cuando Astrid tenía ganas de dar un paseo con él, ahora él era el jefe de Berk, hacia aproximadamente diez meses que lo era, también se había casado con Astrid hacia un año ya y ahora estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

Era ya tarde ese día y el ocaso se había adelantado, el cielo se había teñido de un azul oscuro que solo era iluminado por la luna llena. Hipo estaba en el acantilado donde había estado con Astrid esa noche que se fue a luchar con el Heraldo de la Muerte, se encontraba mirando el horizonte.

—Todo Berk supo lo que hiciste amigo mío, sabes seré padre en unos meses, Astrid a veces se pone un poco exigente, pero es por los cambios de humor por el embarazo—Hipo esbozo una sonrisa al ver el horizonte, se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

A lo lejos se escuchó como un susurro el sonido que caracterizaba su vuelo veloz, invisible para los vivos un dragón negro volaba tan alto como la luna, la expresión en sus ojos era de alegría, esperaba con firme lealtad el día que volvería a volar con su jinete por los cielos.

**FIN.**

* * *

Bueno estimados lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de amor y amistad, tal vez no esperaban que Chimuelo muriera o tal vez sí, no lo sé, aun así reitero fue un verdadero placer compartir esta historia que salió de mi mente con ustedes.

Esto comenzó a formarse espontáneamente después de que mire la segunda parte de HTTYD y gracias a su aceptación, me motivo a escribirle un poco más, porque tenía pensado dejarla como un OS.

Les comento que ya estoy trabajando en otra historia de HipoXAstrid, en cuanto tenga bien armada la trama y lo demás la comenzare a publicar.

Nuevamente ¡Gracias!

Sin más que decirles que hasta otra.


End file.
